


If You Want to Kill Me, You Do It Quick

by SofiaHolmes



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Kirk and Spock after "Mirror Mirror".</p>
<p>(My first Spirk poem!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want to Kill Me, You Do It Quick

**Author's Note:**

> Though I tag this poem as "Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Spock", it can also be read as a non-slash poem. It's all up to you.

I've always known,

that you are a dreamer

because you think you are different,

better.

 

I never thought

mere words

can give you the courage to fight against the world,

against me.

 

Revolution.

Chaos.

Federation.

Empire.

 

You speak of a vision

with the price of billions’ lives.

I insist on the reality

whose nature you should never underestimate.

 

You despise me for my words,

I distaste you for your dream.

You think I’m obstinate

I think you are obsessed.

 

"So, that’s it? "

_It’s not too late._

"Indeed. "

_I've decided._

 

It’s not my fault.

You had your chance, and you threw it away.

I see you clench on your dagger

I reach down to my phaser

and bite down

the words unsaid:

 

If you want to kill me, darling, you do it quick

because or else

you will never have the chance.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
